06 June 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-06-06 ;Comments * Peel mentions his high point of the weekend was driving an Edsel car on Friday afternoon at a deserted ex-airfield and says he would love to own one, but admittedly says it's probably unlikely. * Peel receives a Japanese cover Beatles compilation album from his friend from Japan and says the best track on it comes from Mayumi Chiwaki's version of A Hard Days Night, which he plays on the show. Sessions *Benny Profane #1. Recorded: 1988-05-22. *Extreme Noise Terror #2. Recorded: 1988-05-01. Broadcast: 11 May 1988 Tracklisting *Darling Buds: It's All Up To You (7") Native *Run DMC: Soul To Rock And Roll (LP - Tougher Than Leather) Profile @''' *Extreme Noise Terror: Propaganda (session) '''# *Weather Prophets: Well Done Sonny (LP - Judges, Juries & Horsemen) Creation *Reese & Santonio: Back To The Beat (With 'The Sound') (7" - Back To The Beat (With 'The Sound') / Rock To The Beat) FFRR *Benny Profane: Everything (session) *Death By Milkfloat: The Man Whose Senses Failed (12" - The Absolute Non-End) Ediesta (Peel mistakenly briefly plays the wrong track from the song below) *True Mathematics: Get Funky Everybody (LP - Greatest Hits) Select @''' :(JP: 'This is a record from 1974 and from Malawi. We don't hear many records from Malawi, at least I don't anyway, from the M.C. Band And The Chichiri Queens') *M.B.C. Band And The Chichiri Queens: Mai Wanga Najere (LP - Kokoliko Ku Malawi) Ng'oma *Extreme Noise Terror: No Threat / Show Us You Care (session) '''# *Daisy Hill Puppy Farm: Heart Of Glass (7" - Daisy Hill Puppy Farm) Lakeland @''' *Courtney Melody: My Baby (7") Jammy's '''@ *Benny Profane: Quick Draw McGraw Meets Dead Eye Dick (session) *Cabaret Kurt W.: Ich Habe Meine Pflicht Erfüllt (12") Gig @''' *House Of Love: Sulphur (CD - The House Of Love) Creation '''@ *Wisdom Destroyer Nkandu: unknown (Zambian record on the Kalimba label) *Extreme Noise Terror: Murder (session) #''' *June Tabor: The King Of Rome (CD - Aqaba) Topic :(JP: 'From the King Of Rome to King Tee') *King Tee: Bass (12") Mack Daddy *Dog Faced Hermans: Big Pot (LP - Humans Fly) Calculus *Chuck Jackson: Millionaire (LP - A Powerful Soul) Kent *Benny Profane: Rob A Bank (session) *Mayumi Chiwaki: ア・ハード・デイズ・ナイト (ビートルズがやって来るヤァ！ヤァ！ヤァ！) / A Hard Days Night (LP - 抱きしめたい) Eastworld *Extreme Noise Terror: Take The Strain / System Enslavement (session) '''# *Slab!: People Pie (12") Ink *Doughboys: The Forecast (LP - Whatever) MTL @''' *MD III: Personal Problem (12" - Face The Nation) Underground *Fall: Eat Y'self Fitter (LP - Perverted By Language) Rough Trade *Roland Alphanso & The Upsetters: Roll On (v/a LP - Blow Mr. Hornsman (Instrumental Reggae 1968-1975)) Trojan *Benny Profane: Beam Me Up (session) *Tuff Crew: Detonator (12" - My Part Of Town) Soo Def *Brilliant Corners: I Can't Wait That Long (CD - Somebody Up There Likes Me) McQueen *Extreme Noise Terror: Only In It For The Music Part 3 (session) '''# *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2849XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2849XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) john peel show tapes 5b 1988 *4) Extreme Noise Terror (UK) John Peel Session # 2. RADIO BROADCAST. 6th June 1988 (Full radio session) ;Length *1) 0:57:28 *2) 1:00:36 *3) 45:20 (6:51-28:42) *4) 11:43 ;Other *1,2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Happy Otter *4) Includes intros and outros. Thanks to Uncouth Youth ;Available *1,2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2849/1) *3) Mixcloud *4) Youtube Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Available online